With the increase in different types of devices communicating over networks to servers and other computing devices, usage of 3GPP LTE systems has increased. In particular, as the number and complexity of user equipment (UEs) has grown, users have demanded extended functionality and enhanced and varied applications. While the demand for telephony and messaging services has remained steady, the demand for data-intensive applications such as video streaming has continued to increase, increasing the desire for higher transmission rates and stressing network resources. To aid in serving UEs in 3GPP LTE networks using 4G and beyond, Coordinated Multipoint (CoMP) is being standardized.
However, in certain situations handover in CoMP networks may become problematic due to an extensive amount of offset, causing both downlink and uplink mobility-related issues.